Harry's Drunken Marriage:Rise of the Neo Prongs
by deathknighttimas
Summary: This is my take on Harry's Vegas Vacation challenged by Bloody Brandy.Remus,and the Weasley Twins drag Harry to Vegas with fake Ids get Harry drunk,and ending up with Harry marrying Joker's right hand woman with out remembering any of it,and adopting Ace


**Harry's Drunken Marriage :the Rise of the Neo Marauders **

_Parseltongue _p

**Non English Language**

Spells,books,letters, television,and Memories

(a/n Based on the Harry Potter's Las Vegas challenge made by Bloody Brandy. So it is a Harry Potter x DC animated universe. I'm modifying Ace from the Royal Flush Gang to not have any confusion for Harry having a daughter close to his actual age.

**Requirements:**

-Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead)-Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone)-Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding.-He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want)-Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers-Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding.-Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married-Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator-The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up.-The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry.

**Forbidden:**-No Slash for Harry(Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy Pairings HarryxHarley Quinn RemusxSelena(catwoman)Fred Weasleyx Barbara Gordon(Batgirl) Georgex Kara(Aka Supergirl) )

**Harry wakes up to a surprise, Harry's Clown Bride Explains ,and the twins wake up call.**

"Ugh did any one get the number of the dragon that ran me over ",groaned Harry as he got up,and noticed the bundle next to him .'I guess the twins got me so drunk ,and got me a hooker or something.' Harry thought he walked in to the bathroom. Harry turn the cold water on sink and splashed himself in the face. As he turned off the water he finally took notice to the rings on his hand the first ring was the Black family ring meaning that Harry is the head of the ancient and noble house of Black,the second was the Potter family ring ,the final ring gave Harry a scare it was a wedding ring. The Goblins said that the family rings will only appear in one of two ways, becoming of age,or marriage. Then he remember that this is not the hotel room that Remus,and the twins got. For the fact that there was a jacuzzi in the corner of the room,a drink bar, a very large flat screen TV (the kind that uncle Vernon,and Dudley would go gaga over.),and a large round couch with a little girl with black hair sleeping wearing a black,and white leotard.

Harry said," What in Merlin's bloody underwear went on last night!"

"Oh Puddin' your up try not to wake up our little angel.",said the bundle that got up to revealing a blonde hair woman with blue eyes and a pair of B cups.

"Who are you? Where is Remus,Fred,and George?",asked a scared Harry

"I am your new wife silly Harley. I think the old guy Remus was dragged off by Selena after the wedding that we had with the Elvis impersonator. I think the twins were carried off by Commish Gordon's Daughter,and Supergirl. Oh the Hotel sent up a muffin basket,and a chocolate,and wine basket.",said the now named Harley

"Then who is she?",asked Harry pointing to the girl on the couch who is stiring.

"She is our adopted daughter. You brew some chemical or potion,added our blood in to it,and had her drink it that you said and I quote' When you wake up you with be seen our blood daughter hiccup.",said Harley

"Good morning Mom ,and Dad. Whats up with dad?",said the girl

"Daddy is having a mind blank. Why don't you grab a muffin ,and watch some television as Mom gets dress so we can go looking for Daddy's friends.",said Harley to the girl.

Harry walked over to the girl,and asked,"Whats your name,and how old are you?"

"Mister Joker called me Ace,and I am four years old.",said Ace as she started to eat a blueberry muffin,and watching some cartoon on the television.

Harry decided they would work on a proper name later after he finds the twins,and Moony,then skin them alive,and putting them in to a vat of salt for Padfoot's Operation Harry Vegas or also known as get Harry to Las Vegas with a fake Id,get him drunk,and gamble the Black family money just in case of the ferret aka Draco Malfoy.

Then Harry realized that Harley, 'his wife' he thought with a shudder and plan to possible kill the remain good marauder,and the twins then dance on their graves knew about magic or at least hinted at it.

"Uh Hun, I have a question how do you know about magic?",asked Harry as he enter the bedroom as Harley took off her night shirt which caused Harry to stare at naked form.

"You like what you see puddin'. Yes I know about magic. I face Zatanna,Doctor Fate,and met the big bad witch herself Morgana Le Fay. I kind of figure out that your a magic user when you turn those bombs my ex boyfriend slash employer was threating to blow up the trip with in to a giant snake that I think may of killed Queen just by looking at her in the eye, a black dragon that had spikes on it's back with a very serious attitude problem,and the last few bombs got transformed in to a giant spider that lead a army of other spiders in a vary of sizes.",said Harley

Harry reached in his pocket to take a look at his wallet to see how much money he had on him so he can order a cab,and go shopping for clothing for his new daughter which the thought made him shudder, he notice that is wallet is over stuffed with hundreds ,and other large bills which made his eyebrows raised up .

"Oh I forgot to tell you that you won over a hundred million dollars last night before the wedding. The hotel casino gave you this suite as a complementary gift.",explained Harley

"Mommy,Daddy, your on the television.",shouted Ace which caused Harry to run to watch the news report.

"This is the scene last night to the strange situation last night as a unknown either meta-human or super took out the Joker ,and the Royal Flush gang as Joker's right hand women made a surprising statement that cause the Joker to faint. Harley Quinn is now married to this mysterious man. The Justice League are still trying to figure out also why Supergirl,and Batgirl have vanished in Las Vegas as well as hanging out with a pair of red hair twins,and having wedding band on their fingers.",said the News reporter on the television.

"I guess karma is a just person.",said Harry as he saw the images of Fred with a red haired woman locking arms,and kissing while George was doing the same thing with a blonde haired woman.

"Let go looking for your friends puddin'.",said Harley walking out of the bed room wearing a pair of blue jeans,and t-shirt that has a picture of cartoon clown on it.

"I have a idea to wake them up. Do you have any fireworks?",asked Harry with a idea that would make his father proud.

Fred ,and George were asleep next to their new brides that they won't remember when they get up in the morning.

Kaboom as a large explosion blasted in the door of Fred,and George's hotel room. Violently awaking all of the room's occupants with violent shake.

"Who is out there?",asked a very shaken Fred ,and George

"You two are so dead.",said a voice that sounded like a combination of a very Angry Voldemort,Molly Weasley,and Bellatrix.

"Harry it that you?",asked a very scared Fred

"Is that a wedding ring on your finger?",ask George  
>"Yes ,and it appears that you two also got married two last night.",said Harry in his best Snape impression.<p>

The Twins notice their hands at that moment,and then fainted.


End file.
